Love is Eternal
by T-Rex Ninja Kid
Summary: This is the sequel to Love is Forever and follows Emily and JJ as they have to deal with what life and work throws their way and how it affects their relationship. Will they live happily ever after? (Jemily femslash.)
LOVE IS ETERNAL

A/N. Hi This is set a few years after Love is Forever.

CHAPTER 1

JJ had been transferred to the Pentagon, she had tried to fight it but in the end she had left the BAU. It took a little getting used to regular hours.

Mostly.

The worst part was only seeing Emily when they were both home and not being able to watch the brunette's back when the team went after an unsub. She missed the BAU team they had become her surrogate family. Rossi still had his famous meals and made sure she came.

The other thing JJ hated was she couldn't tell her brunette lover what she did or when she suddenly had to go to Afghanistan. Emily had held her and told her to be careful.

Looking back JJ should have said those words to Emily. While JJ was trying to find information about terrorists the man that Emily had told her about Ian Doyle an ex IRA weapons dealer who called himself Valhalla.

The blond knew that her girlfriend hadn't told her a lot about her undercover work with Interpol. But Doyle was the one that affected Emily the most. Not just because she had slept with him, there was something else that the brunette didn't feel she could tell her. JJ had decided early on in their relationship that anything that had happened before Emily joined the BAU was in the past.

JJ couldn't call her girlfriend half as much as she would have liked but the last time Emily was preoccupied and she had explained it as the case they were working on.

That was until JJ got a call from Hotch saying Emily had taken off leaving her badge and gun behind. The blond had never known the cover name her lover had used but somehow Reid had figured it out. A clover tattoo was how they connected Ian Doyle to the case they were working on.

They needed JJ's help to get as much info as possible about the Interpol mission where she went by the name of Lauren Reynolds. JJ dropped everything.

What they had found was heavily redacted. Without that information they had no place to start looking for their friend.

JJ was brought up to date by Penelope then went to call one of her contacts at Langley. It was the first time she was grateful for her new job, without it they wouldn't have a snowballs chance in hell of finding Emily.

Hotch pulled her aside to ask if she had any additional information. JJ wished she had. She was still trying to wrap her mind around her girlfriend taking off without saying a word to her? She went with Morgan and Rossi to check out their condo.

Emily had left a note. It was attached to a large yellow envelope containing the brunette's own notes on Doyle.

The note to JJ consisted of five words. I'M SORRY. I LOVE YOU.

"Dammit Emily!" JJ let her two friends look around while she re-read those five words over and over. It sounded so much like goodbye. If she had been her and not thousands of miles away would she have still done the same thing? When they found her she was going to kill her!

By the time they returned to Quantico. The full files had been sent from Interpol. It gave them a place to start a bar in Boston called the Black Shamrock.

JJ went to see Garcia and stopped in the doorway as she heard her usually bubbly friend begging Emily to come home. JJ had to wipe her eyes before going to hug her.

"Bring our Gumdrop home," whispered Penelope.

"I will." She knew she couldn't make that promise but it was the only possible outcome she could live with. She had loved Emily Prentiss since they were teenagers and when she walked into Hotch's office to meet Elle's replacement and found Emily stood there it was like they had been given a second chance. Things hadn't been easy. JJ had been dating a cop and found out that she was pregnant and then had miscarried after an accident while chasing an unsub. Emily had been her rock, they had moved in together not long after.

Until she was moved to the Pentagon they hadn't spent a night apart.

JJ refused to think that they wouldn't find her. She grabbed her bag and followed Morgan out the door. There was no way she was going to miss the jet.

On route Garcia found some CCTV footage of the brunette shooting at a group of men and getting shot.

JJ had been as stunned as everyone else and might have panicked if it weren't for Rossi pointing out that the brunette was bound to be wearing a vest.

The simple fact was Ian Doyle had her.

JJ was quiet as the others talked surprisingly Emily's actions seemed to shock her old partner Morgan the most who couldn't get over the fact that she had thrown a flash bang into the bad guy's car.

Rossi had no sympathy for the men in the vehicle. Most of the people who hung out there were criminals or ex IRA.

When they landed time would be of the essence. They had to find a lead on Doyle quickly. Their profile of the man pretty much guaranteed that he would torture the brunette before killing her. That was a good thing it gave them some leeway to find her.

JJ made herself a cup of coffee wishing her hands would stop shaking. There was still so many thing she wanted to tell the brunette and a whole list of places to go. She was also painfully aware she had commitment issues. Emily always said that JJ was the one for her. Would the brunette have asked her to….

The fasten your seatbelts sign flashed on and she hurried to her seat.

The team set up at the local police station. Garcia back at Quantico was following up every lead they found.

The blond closed her eyes, she hadn't slept since Hastings had told her Emily was in trouble. She literally felt like someone had ripped her heart out.

"Oh Em. I need you."

Spence came to get her. Morgan and Rossi had brought in a fidgety little Italian mobster wannabe.

He was the same person that introduced Lauren and Doyle in the first place. He had a bandage on his ear and was constantly going on about that 'Crazy Bitch'.

Garcia found something else as well.

She found Doyle's son Declan and a woman who must have been looking after him entering the country not long after Ian Doyle was arrested.

And a series of photos of someone killing Doyle's son and his nanny.

JJ recognised the bitten finger nails immediately. "NO! No way would she kill a child."

"She didn't," said Spencer, pointing to the time stamp on the screen. The date and time was before they came to the US.

"She faked their deaths."

JJ silently sighed with relief, that made sense. Her lover would have tried to protect the boy from his enemies.

The Italian was shot by a sniper while having a smoke on the roof.

Luckily Garcia had worked her magic and found them the address of an old abandoned warehouse

The blond strapped her bullet proof vest on. And prayed with all her heart that she wasn't too late…

TBC….

A/N. Hi guys. As I started with Emily last time I decided to go with JJ this time. Please take a few seconds to review. It the best way to know how I'm doing Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex .


End file.
